


Идеальная маскировка Узумаки Наруто

by Alliar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Настоящий ниндзя должен обладать просто невероятным навыком маскировки, чтобы шокировать врага в бою. Узумаки Наруто пошел дальше: его закос под идиота вводит в заблуждение всех жителей Конохи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальная маскировка Узумаки Наруто

Давным-давно, в то самое время, когда Узумаки Наруто только-только решил стать великим шиноби, ему довелось услышать кое-что, что привлекло его внимание и не отпустило даже спустя много лет. В скучном, пропитанном солнечным теплом классе Академии, где преподавал Ирука-сенсей, прозвучало слово, которое вывело Наруто из дремы где-то в самых задних рядах: маскировка.   
Ирука-сенсей так и сказал:   
— Для ниндзя очень важно умение маскироваться. От этого зависит успех многих миссий, а зачастую и жизнь шиноби. Запомнили? Мас-ки-ров-ка.   
С тех самых пор Наруто и понял, что у него обязательно должна быть только своя, неповторимая маскировка. Чтобы в нужный момент скинуть ее, как хенге, и повергнуть врага в неописуемый шок. Да, для боя это было просто необходимо. Наруто спал и видел, как его умение маскироваться со временем воспевается в учебных свитках, разговоры о нем передаются из уст в уста, а сам он — уже, разумеется, будучи Хокаге — лишь презрительно отмахивается от восхищенных зрителей.   
С того самого момента он и начал разработку своего нового дзюцу, которое впоследствии успешно помогало ему выкарабкиваться из сложных ситуаций. Он назвал его Техникой соблазнения. Однако в качестве маскировки оно было бесполезно: он был настолько рад, что у него, наконец, что-то получилось, что о существовании новой Техники соблазнения узнало сразу много людей.   
Поэтому спустя какое-то время он начал думать в другом направлении. Наруто знал, что у него не слишком хороший контроль над чакрой, поэтому любое другое дзюцу в качестве маскировки отпадало: хенге могло развеяться в самый неподходящий момент и выдать его с головой. Следовательно, можно было действовать гораздо проще: притворство — чем не выход?   
Наруто перепробовал множество различных способов, но самой действенной маскировкой оказался его закос под идиота. Актерских способностей и нервов на эту маскировку уходила масса, но результат того стоил: о том, что Узумаки Наруто — редкостный идиот, не знал разве что самый ленивый или тупой. Ну, или тот, кто никогда с ним не встречался.   
Строить из себя придурка было даже забавно.   
Наруто был очень осторожен — мас-ки-ров-ка — поэтому о его настоящем облике не знали даже его сокомандники, чего уж там говорить о Какаши-сенсее, с которым они познакомились уже после окончания Академии.   
Быть в глазах окружающих позитивным идиотом было весело. Можно было делать столько интересных вещей. То, что не спускается с рук нормальному адекватному человеку, легко сходит с рук жизнерадостному и крикливому придурку с широченной улыбкой. Можно приставать к Сакуре-чан, можно доставать подколками товарищей, можно злить бабулю Цунаде и издеваться над Саске, раз за разом приглашая его вернуться в Коноху.   
Это было очень, очень забавно. 

*Наруто и Сакура* 

 

День был в меру солнечный, с легким приятным ветерком, и Наруто пребывал в приподнятом настроении с самого утра: снилось ему сегодня что-то ненавязчиво— приятное, солнце поутру в глаза не светило, Цунаде его даже не побила за то, что он вновь явился к ней без разрешения.   
Закинув руки за голову, он потянулся всем телом, как ленивый расслабленный кот, и прикрыл глаза от ощущения полного и безоговорочного покоя. Улицы Конохи были пусты, поэтому Наруто с большим удовольствием вернул лицу уже слегка подзабывшееся осмысленное выражение. На душе было просто невероятно хорошо: сегодня он мог отдыхать после сложной миссии, и изображать из себя давно всем знакомого придурка не очень-то надо, потому что никто его сейчас не видит, а лицо наконец-то может отдохнуть от прописавшейся на нем слишком широкой улыбки. Да, жизнь была прекрасна.   
Ровно до определенного момента.   
Откуда-то из-за угла вынырнула Сакура и, оглядевшись, целеустремленно направилась в его сторону. Судя по уверенной походке и напористому выражению хорошенького личика, у нее была какая-то просьба.   
Нет, Наруто обычно был счастлив, когда кто-то из друзей его просил о помощи, но с некоторых пор Сакура добилась-таки своего: постоянные неконтролируемые пинки, тычки, удары и злобное шипение лишили ее одного из самых преданных поклонников в лице Узумаки Наруто. Поэтому к Сакуре Наруто относился с прохладцей, однако, дабы не терять лицо перед общими друзьями и знакомыми, он продолжал делать вид, что все еще на что-то надеется.   
Харуно поравнялась с ним, и Наруто, снова растянув губы в широкой улыбке, начал действовать:   
— Сакура-ча-ан! — привычно растягивая гласные, воскликнул он, раскидывая руки и делая вид, что пытается заключить Харуно в свои крепкие объятия. — А пошли на свидание?   
Ловко увернувшись от навязанных ей обнимашек, Сакура моментально выдохнула:   
— Отвали, придурок! — и, развернувшись и злобно фыркнув напоследок, ушла обратно, забыв, о чем хотела его попросить.   
Наруто с насмешливой улыбкой смотрел ей вслед.   
Давно пора было действовать именно так. 

*Наруто и Цунаде* 

 

Дверь поддалась слишком легко — Наруто давно подозревал, что Цунаде только делает вид, что ей не нравятся его ежедневные посещения дворца Хокаге. С другой стороны, когда один из сильнейших шиноби выбивает дверь с ноги, это определенно к чему-то приводит. В данный момент, например, дверь повисла на одной петле.   
Наруто пристыженно улыбнулся под разъяренным взглядом Хокаге и пристроил дверь на место, решив выйти уже через окно, как это постоянно делал Джирайя, когда думал, что никто не заметил его проникновения в кабинет Цунаде с несколькими бутылками саке в руках.   
Наруто помолчал, мысленно выстраивая схему разговора, и пробно проныл:   
— Бабу-уля Цунаде!   
Та опасно прищурилась, сцепляя под подбородком пальцы. Наруто похвалил себя за правильное начало и продолжил:   
— Это я должен был пойти на ту крутую миссию, а не Киба! Это несправедливо!   
Цунаде усмехнулась, продолжая рассматривать его с непонятным интересом. Наруто занервничал, пытаясь придумать что-нибудь еще, что вывело бы ее из себя. Запнувшись, он постарался сказать еще более возмущенно:   
— И вообще, как я стану Хокаге, когда мне не дают сложных миссий?! Это же самый крутой ниндзя в селении, а...   
— Узумаки, — прервала его Цунаде, начиная рыться в свитках, которые лежали перед ней на столе, и выуживая один из них. — Помолчи.   
Наруто почувствовал, что его сердце замирает. Неужели... неужели ему действительно сейчас дадут миссию ранга А, и тогда прощай, долгожданный отпуск?!   
Хокаге быстро пробежала взглядом по содержанию свитка и мстительно усмехнулась:   
— Тебе — миссия ранга С. Проводить одну женщину до страны Птиц. И не спорь, — увидев, что он уже открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, предупредила она.   
Наруто возмущенно выдохнул, хотя внутри у него все буквально пело от счастья. Он проводит ту тетку до места назначения, получит свои деньги и будет пинать балду еще с неделю. Возможно, удастся даже отпроситься в гости к Гааре — единственному человеку, который знал о небольшом невинном развлечении Наруто.   
Уже разворачиваясь и для проформы начиная бубнить себе под нос о несправедливости такого слишком легкого задания, Наруто вдруг застыл, когда Цунаде негромко сказала ему вслед:   
— Я никому не скажу, Узумаки. Меня тоже забавляет твоя игра.   
Наруто решил ретироваться как можно быстрее. 

*Наруто и Сай* 

 

Наруто стоял в ярком пятне света, льющемся из раскрытого окна, и фонтанировал идеями.   
— Я придумал, как вернуть Саске в Коноху! — радостно возвестил он, глядя на Сая, который делал наброски на больших листах бумаги.   
— Да-да... — вяло отозвался тот, придирчиво рассматривая то Наруто, то свои наброски. — Повернись боком. Вот так, чтобы свет на лицо падал...   
-...надо его заинтересовать! — продолжил Наруто, послушно встав так, как приказал художник.   
— Конечно-конечно... расслабь плечи.   
— А? А, хорошо. Так, чтобы он точно пришел, — уточнил Узумаки, прекрасно понимая, что Саю на Учиху плевать, но из вежливости он стесняется послать Наруто куда подальше.   
— Угу... Сними эту свою футболку. Она только портит вид, — предложил ему Сай, с неким подобием азарта глядя на чуть подправленный набросок.   
— Ммм... Ладно, — согласился Наруто, стягивая упомянутую выше деталь одежды. И заискивающе поинтересовался: — Слушай, а ты не мог бы мне помочь?..   
— Чем это? — напарник посмотрел на Наруто чуть удивленно, а потом досадливо — на лист бумаги. — Да, и голову вот так поверни... чуть вправо.   
-...Ну, я тут придумал... — замялся Наруто, но вдруг почувствовал беспокойство и уточнил: — Подожди, что ты там так вырисовываешь?   
— Наглядное пособие. Чтобы заинтересовать Учиху, — на всякий случай прибавил Сай. — Не отвлекайся.   
— Нет, погоди... — подозрительно произнес Узумаки. — Ну-ка покажи, чем ты там его заинтересовывать собрался?   
Сай поспешно загородил собой мольберт и посмотрел на Наруто серьезными темными глазами:   
— Не двигайся, Наруто. Я тебе потом покажу. А ты покажешь Саске. Будь уверен, после этого он точно вернется в Коноху.   
Наруто подозрительно прищурился, но послушался.   
...Иногда ему казалось, что Сай дурит всех гораздо профессиональнее, чем он сам. 

*Наруто и Саске*

 

Отыскать очередное убежище Орочимару не составило такого большого труда. Забраться туда самому в поисках Саске — еще проще. Найти его... Ха-ха, да за кого вы принимаете Узумаки Наруто?   
И вот уже с час Наруто смотрел на Саске честными синими глазами и не затыкался ни на мгновение.   
— Са-аске-е! — растягивая гласные, окликнул он. Учиха лениво повернулся к нему лицом и страдальчески вздохнул. — Живо возвращайся в Коноху!   
Саске разочарованно сжал губы, но ответил тем же, чем и отвечал весь предыдущий час:   
— Отвали, Узумаки.   
Однако Наруто был не тем, кого легко оттолкнуть простым "отвали". К тому же, над Саске было так весело издеваться. Он так мило злился и старался не показывать этого, что Наруто просто не мог сдержаться:   
— Ну Саске-е! Ну вернись! Ну тебе что, трудно?   
— Узумаки... — Саске сглотнул, кажется, начиная жалеть, что вообще когда-то решил посчитать этого упрямого зануду другом. — Отвали, придурок.   
— Саске-е, ну пожалуйста! — Наруто смотрел на него еще более честными глазами, а сам едва сдерживался от рвущегося наружу смеха. Похоже, своим упрямством он загнал Саске в тупик. Это было так забавно...   
— Наруто... Черт, связался же на свою голову! — с чувством произнес Учиха и тут же приказал: — Живо одевайся и выметайся из моей постели!   
Чадящие под самым потолком факелы нервно взметнулись и тут же притихли, исходя ехидным удушающим дымком.   
Наруто моргнул от неожиданности и для надежности заполз к Саске под бок.   
— Ладно-ладно, не буду я больше... — пробормотал он. И задумчиво произнес: — Хотя знаешь... бегать к тебе сюда ради только пары часов неплохого секса кажется мне невыгодным.   
Учиха застыл. Погодите-ка... Что он только что сказал?!   
— Узумаки... — прорычал Саске предупреждающе.   
-...и Сай гораздо ближе... — словно не услышав, продолжил развивать мысль тот. — И он даже на тебя похож...   
От возмущения Саске подавился воздухом.   
Эта скотина появляется у него всего раза два в месяц, без зазрения совести тащит его в постель, где вытворяет все, на что фантазии хватает, а потом еще и возмущается?!   
— Узумаки, не зли меня, — очень прохладно сказал Саске.   
-...и ломаться он всякий раз не будет... — проигнорировав его предупреждение, пробормотал Наруто.   
Саске промолчал. Мысленно он уже примчался в Коноху, нашел этого Сая и надрал ему задницу за то, что тот оказался настолько на него похож, что даже Узумаки это заметил и решил использовать ради каких-то своих целей.   
— Саске?.. — осторожно позвал Наруто, раздумывая, не переборщил ли он.   
В глазах Учихи засветился красным пламенем активированный Шаринган.   
— Живо. Покажи мне. Этого Сая.   
— Саске, ну не надо! Не надо, я говорю! Куда ты без штанов-то собрался, придурок?! 

*Саске и Сай* 

 

-...И за это я готов отдать тебе эту картину за полцены, — закончил рекламировать свое последнее творение Сай, указывая на холст с изображенным на нем обнаженным Узумаки.   
Саске прищурил глаза, пытаясь припомнить, что он забыл в квартире этого извращенца.   
— Всего лишь попозировать?.. — недоверчиво уточнил он.   
Сай с энтузиазмом кивнул и тут же задумчиво произнес:   
— Хотя для полноты картины я позвал бы сюда и Наруто. Давно хотел изобразить сцену... э-э... боя, а вы могли бы стать очень хорошими моделями.   
Саске нахмурился и крикнул в сторону распахнутого настежь окна, за которым шумела листвой Коноха:   
— Узумаки, ты забыл скрыть чакру, так что хватит делать вид, что тебя там нет!   
Когда Наруто уже сидел на подоконнике, Саске презрительно скривился и вздохнул:   
— Маскировка у тебя ни к черту...   
Наруто промолчал. На его взгляд, у него была просто идеальная маскировка.


End file.
